Final Fantasy 9 Tribute Retexed
by Mellamichele
Summary: Final Fantasy fans will like this retexed version of Final Fantasy 9. With funny and interesting twists and walkthrough tips as it takes you through the story. Almost certain to make unknowing readers want this amazing and fun game.
1. The Plan

_this is a reanacment of the original text, some coincedenses will be without permission of the author, but the following text is used as an act of freelance and is non profitable._

** FINAL FANTASY 9**

Retexed by Mella

* * *

The rain fell and the boat rocked viciously as a man ran to steer the ship away from the violent storm and a girl held on to the railing for her life as the boat rocked.

The girls head shot up as she looked around the large room, she wiped her wet eyes dry as she stood, smoothing her white dress and looking out the window where the birds flew through the fresh morning sky off into the distance. She watched them fly away from Alexandria, also wishing to be as free, as the birds flew away to a large ship approaching the shore.

The young male jumped from the ladder inside the ship, running a hand through his blonde hair. He knew the ship so well it wasn't hard for him to find the entrance door in the dark. "Sure is dark. Guess nobody's here yet." He sighed lighting a match and taking it to the middle of the room where a candle set and he lit it.

"Whose there!" A familiar voice called from a close doorway.

"It's me Zidane." He called back in annoyance. The door quickly opened and three men rushed out.

"Hey, you're late." One, Blank, growled smoothing down his spiked fiery hair.

"Sorry, so where's the boss?" Zidane asked looking around.

"Aint' here yet." Another with a white hat sitting upon his bald head and his falling fat visible through his shirt, Cinna, said and the last, Marcus, nodded. Suddenly a door flung open and a monster jumped out of the doorway a large dragon head set on his shoulders as he growled.

Blank drew his sword, Zidane his dagger, and Cinna his hammer. As they all took blows to the monster all Marcus could do was grab the falling items from his pocket as he striked the others and fell clumsily. Holding his dagger hard between his hands Zidane hit him with one final strike causing the dragon mask to shatter and the large man grabbed his head yelping in pain, "My head! Go easy you guys."

Baku laughed as he watched his men drop to their knees in exhaustion. "Hey fools." He smiled laughing at an unconscious Cinna. "You're looking a lot better." He bellowed patting Zidane and grabbing the money out of Marcus's hand with a glare on his face, "Give me that. Alright! Let's start this meeting already!" The boss kicked the door the three had emerged from minutes before open and the four quickly followed him.

"Here is the plan. Tantalus the infamous band of daring thieves, that's us," he said with a smile and Blank rolled his eyes before listening to him continue, "Is headin' to the kingdom of Alexandria. Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet." He pulled a small ragged doll from his pocket and set it atop of the castle model in front of him. Cinna quickly stood from where he had been laying, "I'll take it from here, so listen up! Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria, and when it does we're gonna' put on our costumes and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary!' The most popular play in Alexandria. Break a leg Marcus 'cause you're playing the lead!"

"Leave the acting to me." He nodded, "Of course, the real stars will be Blank and Zidane."

Blank stood grabbing a small yellow ball of what looked like some kind of gel from his pocket, "And I'll distract the audience from backstage with these little buggers. I can't stand oglops, but I'll manage. So don't worry about me. And that will be your cue Zidane."

"Yeah, that's when I kidnap Queen Brahne, right?"

"You bet." Baku nodded pulling out an ugly fat doll, "You're gonna kidnap that fat-ass, but-ugly Queen Bra- Wait what am I saying! Okay very funny but your going to kidnap..."

"Yea yea, the Princess I know."

"Yep that bablicious beauty, Princess Garnet."


	2. The Pointed Hat Boy

_IMPORTANT MEMO! There ARE moogles in the final fantasy 9 game that allow you to save and use tents before major battles or in the wild. I will NOT use any moogles like Stiltzkin or the random save moogles; HOWEVER later in the story I will use some because they are the bases of a later character. If you decide to play this game the moogles are EXTREMELY helpful, I just won't get into much detail about them._

** Final Fantasy 9**

Retexed By Mella

* * *

The young boy looked up into the bright sky as the wind blew fiercely against him, nearly knocking the yellow pointed hat off of his head. A giant airship with the reddest of bases flew over him as he watched in amazement. He looked down, returning from his trance and began to walk down road when he tripped over his feet. A little girl ran from a nearby store, her hair in the height of pigtails, and a small yellow dress covering her young body, "Are you awright?" she asked looking down on him. The boy nodded as she stood and the little girl ran to a small piece of paper on the road, "Here! You dwopped your ticket bye-bye." She said with a smile running away. 

He stood straightening his had as children began to run past him. As he began to follow he felt something push against him…

"OWW!" a voice yelped as he turned seeing a little boy looking like some sort of rat sitting on the ground. "Why you- Get outta my way!" he growled running past and the young boy watched confused before continuing down the path.

"Honorable nobles of Treno, Castle Alexandria is this way!" A man yelled above the crowd of well dressed men and woman. He blew into his horn and the crowd followed him down the road. The boy watched quietly and once again began to walk.

Soon after he arrived to a ticket booth, his head barely able to make it over the counter. "Can I help you, son?" The old ticket master smiled down on him.

"Uh.. um.. What is showing today?"

"The Lindblum Tantalus group is showing 'I Want to Be You Canary' its the princess's favorite."

"Princess?"

"Yes, Queen Brahne's daughter. She is turning sixteen today, very attractive young girl."

"Is she really that pretty?" The boy asked shyly.

"Pretty? She's the most beautiful young woman in all of Alexandria!"

The boy nodded and handed him the ticket stuffed in his pocket.

"What's this? There is something odd about this ticket... Why it's another fake, I've seen so many today."

"Noooo!" The boy whined bowing his head.

"Now, now. Don't cry, I know how you must feel. Here, take these. Cheer up now, okay?" The old man bent over handing him a few trading cards and the boy nodded thankfully.

He sighed as he walked away seeing a familiar face run down a nearby alleyway, he decided to follow walking down the ally. As he did he tripped hearing a deep voice above him.

"Blast it!" An old man looked down on him, "Hey! You made me miss, you little klutz." He nailed a sign over the entrance of what looked like some sort of tavern. "Whew, that should do it. It's been a long day." He sighed climbing down the ladder and walked back toward the sun of Alexandria.

"Hey, you! Shrimp!" The rat boy called running up to him, "You're the one with the phony ticket, aint'cha? I saw the guy tell ya it was."

"Y-Yeah it fake."

"I'll let you see the show if you become my slave! Waddya say"

"A-Alright." The boy stuttered with a nod.

"Awesome! Let's go!" The rat kid smiled grabbing the ladder and running off.

"Over here!" The rat kid called as the boy turned the corner. He followed behind the short running boy, "Don't fall behind, and into the steeple." He ran into the church and the boy quickly ran behind. "Now we're going to climb up this tower! It's very dangerous... You go first."

The boy sighed with a nod and climbed up the ladder. The rat kid followed and jumped to a nearby roof, the boy followed, nearly falling as he did so. The rat kid quickly ran over to boards lying between roofs but the boy hesitated. "Come on! Lemme guess... you're afraid of heights, arnt'cha? It's okay just pretend you're on the ground."

The boy nodded walked over the planks.

"Come on already, we're running outta time!" They continued to run, coming to yet another wood bridge where the boy stopped. "Not again. Don't worry! It won't fall!"

He nodded and as he took a step in began to wobble and he quickly jumped to the next roof causing the other to laugh.

"Hahaha I guess it fell. No point in worrying now, right?" He said carelessly and the boy looked over his hat rim to glare at him. "Oh I almost forgot! I don't even know your name."

"It's Vivi." The boy said shyly.

"Vivi, huh? Funny name, I'm Puck pleased to meetcha." The rat kid said proudly. They continued running over bridges and planks till reaching the edge of a roof. "Whew we finally made it!" Puck smiled throwing the latter and climbing up it to the next roof, "After this wall, we'll be inside the castle! C'mon let's go!" Vivi nodded following behind. They jumped threw a window sneaking behind the chairs of the nobles to the sound of people clapping.


End file.
